An improbable love
by Nirrita
Summary: Robin have feelings for a member of the crew ... But it is unusual... One shot. Sorry for my english.


**Hello Everybody**

**English is not my native langage and I think this fic is not really good, but it was really difficult for me to write it. So if you can tell me what do you think about it, it will really help me to be better.**

**So, it is a love story about Robin and Brook, yeah, strange, don't worry there is NO lemon in there, I'm not crazy (or just a little bit).**

**Every characters, the universe and the boat are Eiichiro Oda's creation**

* * *

An improbable love

The Strawhat crew was separate for two years. Two long years they spent on their own side. Some moments was very difficult for us, but they held and they could finally back together. The reunion was warmhearted and the feelings to the ones for the others returns like nothing happened.

It took no time to Zoro and Sanji to brawl again without reason. Chopper listened again, with some star in his eyes, an imaginative Ussop telling his countless and false adventures (Sometimes, trues stories was in it, but we don't see that with all the information). Luffy ran after Sanji for having some food, we have to admit that he missed the delicious food made by his cook. Brook sang a song about them, accompanied by a robotic version of Franky. Robin was happy to retrieve everybody, but she didn't show it, like every time. She prepared some coffee and sit down with Nami for having a moment between women.

Before leaving, the crew wanted to stay a moment on Shabaondy for having a 'calm' moment together. Sanji, Chopper and Franky went shopping to prepare a banquet for the evening. Luffy, very happy to see his friends, ran everywhere with Ussop. Zoro took a nap in his favorite place. Brook took a tea and came drinking with the girls.

- Nami-Chan, Robin-Chan, it is a real pleasure for me to see you after all this time !

- For us too, answered Nami, it feels good to be in the Sunny go !

- It is great to see you again skeleton-san, Said Robin with her little smile

- You change a lot, continued the death-man, So, tell me, can I have the honor to see your panties ?

He took a BIG punch from Nami.

- There is a problem with you ! You don't change at all !

Robin laughed, she didn't forget the nature of the walking skeleton. She knew that Brook was not a real perverse, this is the role of Franky, and he didn't expect an answer for this famous question.

- It warms my heart to see that you still have your grip Nami-chan, even if I no longer have a heart YOHOHOHO

Nami already started to be tired of this crew. She decided that was the moment to tidy her stuff up. Brook and Robin was just together to drink their tea and coffee. There was no problem because they got along.

They discussed peacefully about what they have done during the two years and their feelings about the futures adventures. They had finished their drink for a long time ago but they didn't care about what was around, excited by their discussion. Finally, Sanji called Brook to help and gave a cocktail for his darling, that made them realize that they were talking for a long now. The banquet would began.

The party was awesome, everybody ate all they could, and the rhum was present. Zoro proposed a drinking contest. Nami, Ussop and Robin accepted. Ussop stopped the first but Zoro, Nami and Robin was good concurrent. Finally, Robin gave up because she laughed more than she drank. At least, Nami admitted defeat, she didn't know that Zoro was out too. Nobody had ever see Robin like that, she laughed for every bad jokes.

After a while, everybody started to go sleeping. Ussop and Chopper was already asleep on the deck, Sanji decided to stay awake to guard the boat and the two sleepyheads. Zoro went in his gym room, where he had a bed. Nami and Robin went to their room. Franky and Luffy in their hammock. Brook helped Sanji to picked up the plates before went to the bed. While he passed near the girls room, Robin went out, unsteady.

- Robin-Chan, you shouldn't have drink that much !

- Mh, no you're right, but it's good for one time !

She closed the door behind her and got face to Brook. She couldn't stop laughing.

- Tell me, dear skeleton, to be dead, this prevents you to do … some stuff ? Asked Robin, with a mischievous smile

- I … Robin … You are drunk, you have to sleep

- I don't want to ! You don't answer me !

Brook didn't know how to react. Of course, Robin is a beautiful woman. But he was dead and have twice her age. He never thought about it … albeit ...But it is impossible, and strange. Given the state of wich she was, he decided to bring her to the infirmary, to be alone, and helped her to lie down for sleeping and not asked strange questions. He looked after her a part of the night before feel asleep on the chair.

The next morning, Brook awoke with the Sanji's voice for the breakfast. He put a glass of water and a pills near Robin and then wakes her. She wakes up not knowing why she was there. She accepted immediately the pills. Brook got out to wakes all the crew while Robin got up slowly. She reminded progressively all the evening, the drinking contest, the stupid jokes, that she couldn't sleep and when she accosted Brook. She inwardly cursing herself for her comportment. She liked the skeleton, their tempers fits very well. And before the separation, she dreamed about him every night. She thought that she had forget him during the two years, but her feelings came back. And she made advances ! She wanted to return in the bed, but this couldn't help her. So, she did what she did well : Spy. Made appear some eyes and hear everywhere to see if Brook talked about it with someone. He looked preoccupied but he was singing to wakes up everybody. He must believe that what she said was some delirium of a drunk girl, and Robin preferred to look crazy than that. She decided to talk with him about that after the breakfast and she stand up.

The breakfast was more quiet than usual. The crew was very tired of the evening. It was beneficial for the cook who didn't sleep during the night. When the meal end, everybody did what they wanted to do.

Robin wen to see Brook who was writing a new music. She sat down near him.

- Good morning ...

- Good morning Robin-Chan, are you better ?

- Euh … Yes … Thank you... About yesterday evening …

- Don't worry, it is forget.

- No ! Don't take me for a drunkard who say stupid things !

- What … What do you want to say ?

Brook had stopped writing and fixed Robin with intensity while she was looking the floor as if it was the most interesting thing of the world. That broke his heart to see her like that. He wanted to take her in his arms and reassure her, but he was afraid. His feelings was humans but his body was no longer alive. Could he love someone ? The Robin's words resonated in his mind. He had to know.

- Robin, do you … ?

He didn't finish his sentence, he couldn't. Robin decided to tell everything in one time, very quickly. So quickly that Brook had difficult to understand what she said.

- I have feelings for you I know that I look crazy and it is impossible, and I don't know what do you think about it but, yeah, this is like that, I can't change that. You probably think that I am insane... I go reading, goodbye

Brook had difficult to organize all the information and she was leaving (but an eye stay there to look his reaction). He didn't think much more and ran after her to take her in his arms. He murmured to her hear.

- Your feelings are shared, but I don't want to make you sad …

- I am already happy to be in this crew with my nakamas, and mainly with you. So, I don't see how you could make me sad.

They went together this day. All the crew was surprised because nobody had see that come. Of course, this couple was really strange but their feelings was more important than the appearance. And for one time, Brook could see a panties ...


End file.
